


sunkyunyu movies date

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Food, Forehead Kisses, Happy, I Love You, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: sunkyunyu spend the day watching movies & eating snacks & cuddling & being the softest and cutest bfs ever & they love each other so much
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 91





	sunkyunyu movies date

"why is he asleep again? didn't he wake up 2 hours ago?" sunwoo let out a small whine as he whispered his questions to changmin before plopping down next to him, pushing the snack bags away to sit comfortably.

changming scrunched up his nose at sunwoo, moving the younger's fringe away from his eyes as much as he can. "he just fell asleep while ranting about something. he is still pouting about it even in his sleep."

sunwoo smiled at changmin as he giggled after telling him about chanhee, turning to look at the sleeping boy again. his cheek was squished into the pillow and his hands tucked between his thighs as he slept like the angel he is.

sunwoo sighed out contently as he laid his legs in front of him, leaning to the side to hug changmin's arm and rest his head on the older's shoulder. his lips formed into a natural pout once again before looking up at changmin for a second, only to see him still looking at his phone.

sunwoo whined, a little bit too loud, before he moved the phone away from changmin's hand, moving closer to him. he wrapped his arms around changmin's chest and leaned in front of him, directly in his sight line.

changmin smiled and poked sunwoo's nose lightly, wrapping his arms around the younger boy in return. "did you bring snacks only?" he asked as he looked at the bag that sunwoo came back with, looking at the boy again.

"i brought snacks, and juice, and snacks yes." sunwoo nodded, his hair bouncing slightly but enough to come over his eyes again. changmin hummed, already expecting that the younger will focus mainly on snacks whenever he goes out to the convenience store.

"are we not gonna watch movies then? since chanhee is asleep now." he asked as he rested his head against changmin's arm, looking up at him after glancing at chanhee asleep on the bed. "you can wake him up, i guess. i will set up the movies." changmin said and patted sunwoo's thighs, to get him up and nodded towards chanhee's direction.

sunwoo hummed and got off changmin, giving his cheek a small kiss on his way out of changmin's lap with a smile before crawling to the edge of the bed where chanhee was asleep. sunwoo sat on his knees in front of the boy and blew over his face lightly.

sunwoo's hand moved up to caress through chanhee's hair, moving it back from his face as he called out his name in the quietest whisper he could let out. his callings started to get louder slowly, but carefully not to startle chanhee from his sleep. sunwoo's hand kept moving from chanhee's hair to his cheeks, jaw, nose, neck, back up to his hair.

"come on, wake up. chanhee," sunwoo spoke quietly but loud enough for changmin to also hear him from across the room, "chanhee baby," he said again as his fingers scratched lightly the sleeping boy's head, sunwoo's hand still tangled in his hair. "wake up, we agreed to watch movies today," sunwoo leaned in and nuzzled his nose against the older's softly, his fingers not stopping their movements, "and i got snacks and juice for us too" sunwoo almost whined after saying that, his nose now nudging chanhee's cheek. 

"come on, angel, please" by now sunwoo was actually whining, nuzzling his nose across chanhee's cheeks and nose until he finally heard the sleeping boy whine back at him, his arm lazily coming to rest against sunwoo. chanhee struggled for a few seconds to open his eyes properly due to the light in the room but soon enough, his eyes were open and he was directly staring, still a little sleepy, at sunwoo's face in front of him.

sunwoo smiled when he saw the boy now awake, sure he wouldn't fall asleep again and rubbed their noses together one last time, moving his hand to rest on chanhee's cheek. "up now? still sleepy?" 

as much as sunwoo wanted him to get up, he still wanted to know if chanhee wanted to actually sleep some more. chanhee quickly shook his head and pursed his lips slightly as he turned on his back, sunwoo's hand slipping away from his cheek, and stretched out with a small whine leaving his lips. 

"im up. wanna watch movies with you now." chanhee then sat up on the bed, scratching his head for a second before attempting to fix his hair. sunwoo nodded and smiled widely at him, getting up and giving him a hug as chanhee sat on the bed, still not completely awake.

sunwoo moved to changmin again, helping him with setting the snacks on the cover on the floor, opening the bags and setting the juices between them so that they all could reach whichever one they wanted and drink. 

changmin fixed up the pillows against the wall and the blanket under them, for the three boys to sit down on and watch their movies. he then looked over at chanhee, still sitting on the bed as he watched the two fix up everything for them. 

chanhee looked back at changmin and smiled at him, finally getting up and walking towards him. changmin quickly wrapped his arms around chanhee and kissed his forehead softly before they both sat down and rested back against the pillows. 

"did you sleep well, baby?" chanhee nodded at changmin's question, reaching his arm out towards sunwoo's direction as he was closing the curtains and keeping only one dim light on in the room. 

sunwoo moved back to them and took chanhee's hand in his, his other hand reaching for the remote control to start their first movie before sitting down next to chanhee. changmin moved his hand from chanhee's shoulder and to the back of sunwoo's head, patting him softly with a smile before resting his palm against sunwoo's neck. 

sunwoo smiled and took a sip from the juice before leaning back again, his neck warm from changmin's hand, and his hand warm from chanhee's. he moved a bit closer to chanhee, resting his leg over chanhee's as chanhee rested his head over changmin's shoulder, both of them already focused on the screen in front of them. 

soon after, four movies are already done and the snacks and juices gone into their stomachs. chanhee got up from between the boys, both sunwoo and changmin resting against chanhee's shoulders by then. 

"come back," changmin whined quietly when chanhee got up, looking at him as he giggled and shook his head. "come back where are you going?" it was now sunwoo's turn to whine at chanhee, even though he was already holding changmin in his arms now, changmin almost asleep as he buried his face in the younger's neck. 

"im coming back i won't run away, don't worry." chanhee smiled and went to the dresser, getting the wet tissues bag and coming back to the two boys again. chanhee took out one tissue and wiped sunwoo's mouth first, "so greasy, did you wanna sleep with all the snacks' grease on you?" he said before wiping changmin's mouth next. 

chanhee took other tissues too and wiped their hands, cleaning his own mouth and hands after that. he got up after he was done and packed the snacks bags and juice boxes into the trash bag and tied up, tossing it away towards the door so that they take it out whatever time they decide to leave the room. 

"and they say i am the baby." chanhee giggled as he turned back and saw the other two tangled up and probably sleeping deeply already. he went to the bed and got two blankets, draping them over the boys before he laid down on top of them, hugging them both together beneath him. 

"you are the baby." he heard changmin mutter sleepily from sunwoo's neck. chanhee shook his head and smiled, leaning down and kissing over changmin's jaw lightly, "okay you non-baby, go on and sleep now. i love you." changmin smiled and hummed, "i love you too. and sunwoo." chanhee laughed quietly and looked up at the youngest who was already in dreamland, his lips parted a little. 

"sunwoo loves you too. and i love sunwoo, as well." chanhee smiled and changmin turned to lay a little on his back so that chanhee can slip just a little between him and sunwoo. changmin then turned to lay on his side again and wrapped his arm around them both, his hand resting against sunwoo's hip softly, "and sunwoo loves you too as well."


End file.
